


The Final Stand

by cubes_stories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubes_stories/pseuds/cubes_stories
Summary: It was end of the 10th True pacifist route. Sans was nervous of a reset Sans shrugged It Off it's not like there's anything I could do about it he thought. The best thing to do is wait for the reset and then pretend it never happened. Besides none of the recent resets were very violent. Not since the last incident in the Judgment hall. but I feel like something bad about to happen. I better stop worrying and get some rest.it's papyrus's first birthday on the surface. he would kill me if I slept in.





	1. The true reset

It was end of the 10th True pacifist route. Sans was nervous of a reset he shrugged It Off it's not like there's anything I could do about it he thought. The best thing to do is wait for the reset and then pretend it never happened. Besides none of the recent resets were very violent. Not since the last incident in the Judgment hall. but I feel like something bad about to happen. I better stop worrying and get some rest.it's papyrus's first birthday on the surface. he would kill me if I slept in.

 

Meanwhile Frisk was in an unstable condition trying to desperately to keep control of their soul. chara's attacks would not stop ducking and dodging  
pausing for a second to try to convince them to stop only left frisk open  
to a few hits.low health and dazed frisk  
lost control of their soul.

(Chara) Did you really think you could spare me.  
Well sorry sparing wasn't working out for you  
don't worry I'll show you an alternative route.  
Chara took the soul.

 

Sans woke up familiar room on the couch he quickly jumped out and looked out window. just as expected there was snow on the ground he was back in snowdin.damn I didn't even get to celebrate papyrus's birthday and we haven't for the last nine resets.I know he can't remember but I feel bad about it I'll probably try celebrating it today or something.

 

(papyrus) Sans you lazybones get out of bed! wait you're already up?  
no matter we got to go to work what if a human comes today is the day I can feel it. 

(Sans) In your bones hehe. 

(papyrus) Sans NO.

(Sans) Anyway some things coming up in about a week on your birthday  
so I thought we could just celebrate it today.

(papyrus) Are you sure you can move it to another day? 

(Sans) Nope tried it it's very important. 

(papyrus) well then today's officially the new day of the great papyrus's birthday. And if today's my birthday a human will just have to come. today will be the day that I The great papyrus will capture a human. I will be so popular and everybody will want to be my friend.

(Sans) papyrus?

(papyrus) I will bathe in the shower kisses every morning  
undyne would let me in the royal guard.

(Sans) So it's official I guess? your birthday for this year is moved to today. and if that's the case as your birthday present I will do any ''one thing'' you want ''within reason'' for the entirety of today 

(papyrus) oh my God Sans do you mean it

(Sans) of course I do bro.

(papyrus) Alright then show me how to use that Blaster thing you have. if I could surprise undyne with it she would be super proud.  
what do you say deal?

(Sans) I guess I can't keep it from you forever so alright.

 

Nothing but the screams of small frogs rang out through the ruins.  
there was something different about this child not friendly but vicious. The so-called angel of monsters will soon wreak havoc out through the underground.  
The kind yet Unknowing will take this child into their care.  
and when they do they will die. it's not long now there's but one monster in the way one monster holding them the goal.  
Toriel the caretaker of the ruins.

(Toriel) Prove to me prove to me you're strong enough to survive!  
Why you looking at me like that?  
It's as if you've seen a ghost.  
Do you know something that I do not.  
No that is impossible.

One hit from the toy knife later

(Toriel)Do you really hate me that much?  
Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here.  
Not you but them Ha ha

All that Remains in the ruins is now silence dust and a flower

(Flowey) oh golly I'm excited I thought you'd spare people forev  
(Chara) Asriel I know down here it's kill or be killed get on with it.

(Flowey) Chara!?!?  
Oh listen I have a plan to become powerf  
(Chara) Yeah I know I've tried this before but frisk Fought back.

(Flowey) would you stop that! 

(Chara) alright I'll stop I'll even leave this time don't get in my way

Chara left

 

(Sans) Alright this tree should be a good Target are you excited?

(papyrus) I'm the most excited in my life.

(Sans) Focus on that excitement you need to be focused on one emotion.

(papyrus) ok.

(Sans) Alright focus on that tree.

(papyrus) Alright.

(Sans) Turn on the eye.

(papyrus) I got it!

(Sans) Look at the tree extend your arm and snap you fingers.

(papyrus) ok

He did so a large looking dragon skull appeared above his head.

(Sans) okay you got it to fire it clench your fist! 

(papyrus) okay here goes nothing!

When he did so giant Orange blast hit the tree sending it flying and hitting the top of the cavern.

(papyrus) Wowie I think I got the hang of it

(Sans) Ok do it again summon three at the same time it's the same but different at the same time I can't really explain. you will just know how to do it.

(papyrus) okay I'll try

he did the same thing but three appeared they fired and completely obliterated the tree and the one behind it.

(papyrus) Wowie with this power undyne might let me in the royal guard.

(Sans) it took years for me to learn how to do that summon more than one  
wow you're the coolest  
(papyrus) Oh no we spend all his time teaching me I forgot  
we're supposed to be on watch for humans!  
(Sans) maybe if we hurry we won't miss them

(papyrus) okay brother I'll carry you

(Sans) no need it's your birthday after all  
I'm going to take a shortcut grab on.  
(papyrus) what why

(Sans) I'm going to show you another trick  
this one I can't really teach you I don't even know how I do this.

One teleport later and they're at the bridge in snowdin forest.

(papyrus) Wowie how did you?

(Sans) I don't know

(papyrus) what you don't know! you teleport around place to place and you don't know why didn't you tell me this sooner!?  
(Sans) I don't know I guess I'm just too lazy?  
It never really came up?  
(papyrus) alright I'll be at my post I'll call you if-  
Sans what is that is it a human?  
(Sans) Yes go get your puzzles ready I'll distract them!

 

First let's try to scare them he thought. summoning a bone to break the stick behind. them having it shoot into the ground before they looked. walking behind them for a a few seconds and teleporting away before they looked. now the whoopee cushion this is going perfectly thought.

Sans walkedup behind them and said. human dont you know  
how to greet a new pal turn around and shake my hand.  
hehe the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick it's always funny.  
that's your cue to laugh or emote at all.  
(gee lady you really know how to pick them huh?)  
okay that's fine everyone's got their own sense of humor.  
I am Sans the skeleton.  
I am supposed to be on watch for humans right now like you.  
can you make my job easier and keep on pretending to be one.

And like that he teleported to his brother.

this is exactly how they acted in timeline G .  
and they haven't acted this way since that means.  
EVERYONE IN THE RUINS IS DEAD


	2. early genocide

(papyrus) Sans there you are I finished calibrating my puzzles and yours!

(Sans) papyrus don't worry about that we have bigger issues

(papyrus) what?

(Sans) Worst case scenario the human is violent and has killed everyone in the ruins!

(papyrus) everyone in the ruins?  
damn this makes our job harder the plan Remains the Same though  
we capture them and bring them undyne she will know what to do!

(Sans) I'll inform grillby we need to evacuate.  
Oh and papyrus  
(papyrus) yes?

(Sans) don't get yourself killed.

(papyrus) I am the great papyrus after all so don't worry about me.

 

And with that Sans teleported away.  
Grillby the fire Elemental owns a nice burger joint.  
Sans goes there a lot he knows exactly where he's heading.

 

(Sans) Grillby!

(Grillby) Sans what is it? 

(Sans) Grillby violent human and they're heading for snowdin evacuate!

(Grillby) Alright Sans I'll send a message how long do we have?

(Sans) An hour or two maybe three if me and pap can distract them.

(Grillby) alright Sans just stay safe. 

(Sans) Don't worry about me worry about the citizens of Snowden.

 

And with that he left.  
there was currently a blizzard the whimpering of dogs could almost be heard in the distance.

All great paranoia on top of insomnia and only having 1 HP  
there's no way that kid already took out the royal guard members  
that would be ridiculous Sans thought.

( chapter not finished)


End file.
